New State, New House, New Life
by Rose Zala Wolf
Summary: Pls R&R, after Breaking Dawn. Rose and her mother move to La Push after a robbery in their neighbourhood in New York. She meets Sam and the pack, and finds out that she is a vampie/werewolf hybrid.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Not everyone can have what they want, not everyone has a future. No one can be someone else other than themselves...well that's what I've always thought and still do... but...life changes for better or worse. That was in my thoughts as I was driving into Forks, my new home.**

**My mom says that everything will turn out okay, and that all of our new neighbours will be better than our previous ones. You see, we lived in a neighbourhood where everything is done illegally, you have to watch your every step, and for the teenage girls...well let's just say I don't trust anyone, only my mom, I didn't trust my teachers at all! So I hope that forks will be better.**

**"Rose." My mom's voice took me back to the present.**

**"Mmm, yes mom?" I replied.**

**"We're here!" she said happily.**

**"Where's here, exactly?" I mumbled as I looked around me. I saw a double story house with a forest surrounding the backyard. I unpacked the car while my mom went to open the front door to our house.**

**"Here is La Push Reservation!" someone said behind me.**

**I nearly dropped the box that I was holding in surprise but the person behind me quickly grabbed it before it fell.**

**"Sorry about that, I didn't men to startle you!" He said.**

**I looked in front of me and saw a very buff body. When I looked up I saw a man that looked like my father… and then I screamed.**

**"MOM!" I dropped the box that he had handed back to me and ran straight for the door, where my mother was just about to run through, and I hugged her hard and started sobbing uncontrollably "Y-y-y-y-you t-t-told m-m-me th-th-that d-d-dad i-i-is g-g-g-gone a-a-a-nd th-th-th-that he-he-he-he w-w-will n-n-never c-c-c-come b-b-back!" I sobbed into her shirt.**

**"Ssshhh, Wolf, it's okay, I've got you" my mom said as she rubbed my back soothingly.**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare your daughter like that Mrs..?" he asked.**

**"Mrs Uley" she answered.**

**"Sorry Mrs Uley, I'm Sam, Sam Uley" he said rather surprised.**

**"Rose, this is your half-brother, not your father" she told me "sorry about that, your father was very abusive towards her." She told Sam.**

**"You knew my father?" he said "and he hurt Rose?" I could hear the anger in his voice. Why would he be angry, I hardly know him!**

**I turned to look at him and saw that he was shaking all over. I walked towards him and touched his arm "He didn't hurt mom, I made sure of it. And I'm sorry that I screamed at you, it's just that you look so much like him that I freaked out, I'm sorry" I said. Before I could do anything else I was pulled into a hug. I was so surprised that I froze for a minute then I reminded myself that he wasn't dad and I hugged him back.**

**"Why don't you come on in Sam, we have a lot to talk about, Rose please finish taking the boxes that belong to you to your room" my mom said.**

**"Sure thing mom, no problem!" I said.**

**As they went into the house I carried on taking the boxes and putting them in their respective places. I also noticed that every time I walked past mom and Sam they would stop talking until I was gone. I walked back past them to go and unpack the boxes in my room when my mom called out to me.**

**"Rose?" she called.**

**"Yes mom?"**

**"Can you please come here a second, Sam wants to talk to you" she said.**

**I walked into the living room and sat down on a chair in front of Sam, while my mom went to go and do something in her room.**

**"Rose, I really sorry about my dad, he didn't..." Sam started to say,**

**"It's not your fault; don't blame yourself for something you couldn't control." I said.**

**"I know, it's just that after all these years, my dad was alive and cheating on our mothers, so to speak, and that I never knew I had a sister!" he said. I noticed that his face lit up when he said the word sister. "You know what?" he asked, I just looked at him confused "I'll take you to meet some of the people around her, I know you'll just love it..." he looked towards me and saw the fear in my eyes "...or not." His face fell when he said that. I wanted to erase the hurt there. I had seen too much hurt in my life, which I couldn't stand to see someone else hurt when I could prevent it.**

**"No I would love to its just..." I looked rather embarrassed at my lap "It's just that I don't know you so well and where I grew up, well... let's just say if a girl goes anywhere with a guy... they kind of disappear...and well...I've learnt not to trust anyone, only myself and mother." I mumbled into my lap. I couldn't bear to look at him. I felt the couch give way under me before I felt strong, warm, and safe arms surround me and pull me into a hug.**

**"I promise Rose, no one would hurt you ever again!" Sam's muffled voice said. I could hear and feel the way that his arms tightened around me when he said that, that the promise he made was real.**

**"I'll try Sam, I'll try to trust that you won't hurt me," I said sombrely "but if you EVER break your promise, you'll regret it for the rest of you living days okay" I said as we pulled away. I saw that Sam took my threat seriously, even though I meant it as a joke.**

**"Well, I see that you two are getting along, why don't you let Sam take you out tomorrow Wolf?" she asked.**

**"Sure mom, Sam did promise that he won't let anyone hurt me" I said. "That is only if he wants to...?" I looked at him curiously. I saw that he was already nodding his head.**

**"Alright, up to bed you go Wolf, you have a very busy day tomorrow!" my mom said.**

**"Bye Rose, I'll see you tomorrow then" Sam held**

**"Bye, Brother" I said as I hugged him "Thanks for making me believe in trust again" I whispered the last part. He hugged me back before pushing me in the direction of the stairs.**

**"Thank you Sam, we'll see you tomorrow then?" my mom posed**

**"Yup, Good night Wolf!" he called**

**"Hey, only Mother is allowed to call me that, Big Bear!" I called back. I headed to my bedroom and got dressed in my PJ's and then I snuggled into my blankets on my blow-up mattress.**

**As I feel asleep I heard a wolf howl in the distance, and I felt proud knowing that I'm a Quilette, the Protectors of the Wolves.**

**_"Good night my cub, I'll always look out for you, no matter where you are!"_**** a familiar voice said. **

**"Good night my Guardian Angel." I sleepily mumbled. I then fell asleep to the sound of the forest whisper her secrets to me along with the sounds of the wild night life in the woods.**

**_Good night wolves, may your hunt be successful tonight, and may you always guide me in my actions and thoughts._**** I sleepily thanked my spirit guide and her pack brothers and sisters. Little knowing that there was a black wolf outside my window making sure that I was safe and asleep before he turned around and blended into the darkness of the night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I woke up in a cold sweat screaming Sam's name out. I heard my mom come into the room and almost tripping over her own two feet.**

**"Wolf, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is Sam hurt?" she asked breathlessly**

**"Mom, I have to go find Sam! Something is wrong with him." I told her rather panicky. She just nodded her head and silently took one of my dresses out of one of the boxes and followed me outside the house.**

**I stripped and changed in a burst of white fur and immediately my head was filled with voices all saying the same thing "**_Sam's hurt! Someone gets Dr Cullen!"_** everyone was too confused to do anything at all; they were literally running around in circles.**

**"Wolf?" my mom called. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and turned to her "Be careful" I nodded my head and turned towards the direction of the forest. With a powerful leap I was in the tree line and racing towards Sam's sent. I ran past a couple of other wolves, but none of them where paying attention to me, they where all trying to run as fast as they could towards Sam. I caught up with what I supposed where the lead wolves and flew past them in a blur of fur.**

**I reached Sam and saw the most horrifying sight in my life. Sam was trying to stand up while a vampire circled him slowly, going in for the kill. I burst through the tree line and in one powerful leap, I roared my challenge and was in front of Sam, beheading the leech. I quickly willed the bloodsucker's limbs burn as they left his body according to my teeth ripping him apart. By the time Sam's pack made it to the clearing, the leech was dust and I was cautiously walking towards Sam.**

_"Sam?" _**I softly called as I nuzzled him**

_"Pup? What are you doing here?"_**He whimpered out before he lost consciousness and phased back to human form.**

**I walked behind him and lifted him onto my back. As soon as Sam was securely on my back I heard a growl echo though the clearing. I turned my head and looked at the timber grey wolf who was snarling at me and said "**_if you want to be able to walk again, I suggest that you leave me alone to look after my brother BEFORE he dies" _**he bowed his head submissively at my order before he snarled at the others to back down. I nodded my head and galloped at the speed of a vampire towards my new home and my mom, who was waiting anxiously on the porch steps. I slowed to a walk before I hit the tree line when I heard a whimper escape Sam. "**_Hold on Brother, your almost home" _**I soothingly yipped at him. As soon as my mom saw me she flew down the stairs and I quickly laid down, so that she could get Sam off my back and check him for any internal injuries that where serious. As soon as she nodded I changed back to my human form and quickly donned the dress my mom left on the porch steps.**

**"Vampire?" she asked me without stopping her ministrations. **

**"Yup, and guess what! I can set things alight by just thinking of it!" I said excitedly. Mother looked up at me in surprise and then frowned **

**"Your powers are maturing faster than expected. But then again, you where bitten by a vampire with extraordinary skills." She mumbled to herself. I strolled towards her but stop midway when I smelt a wolf nearby. I looked towards the tree line and saw that the pack was looking at Sam, my mom and me with awe and confusion in their eyes. I growled a warning to them and stood in a protective crouch in front of my mom and Sam.**

**"One step closer wolves and you'll never see the dawn of another day" I threatened. I knew they were Sam's pack, but you can't be too careful!.I saw that they all disappeared before I felt the air around me vibrate, signifying that they changed into their human forms. I sent a warning and commanding growl in their direction and satisfied with the warning I quickly went back to Sam's side and cradled his head in my lap.**

**"Who are you?" a voice asked.**

**I snapped my head up and saw 3 man-cubs standing a few feet away from us. I narrowed my eyes at them before my mom answered;**

**"Her name is Rose-Zala Wahya Uley, and I'm Sarah Wahya Uley, and Samuel Uley is her half-brother." I glared at her then I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, I growled a warning and the person immediately stopped moving. I looked in the direction of the once moving, now still as a statue and saw that his hands were held up submissively.**

**"I'm Jared, Sam's second-in-command, the others are Paul and Embry." He explained. The man-cubs nodded their heads as they were called out.**

**"No time for introductions, Sam needs to phase back, Rose could you do the honours. Does he have a mate?" my mom looked up to ask the boys, they nodded, "You need to tell her that Sam's hurt, but being looked after... now Wolf if you would?"She asked**

**I nodded and started to touch pressure points in Sam's neck forcing him to phase back to his wolf form.**

**The others looked at me, but I just shrugged the questioning looks away.**

**"Jared?" I asked the second-in-command**

**"Yes?" he asked uncertainly **

**"Could you please carry Sam to the barn, I'll be there in a sec." I asked.**

**He nodded his head while he and the others pick Sam up and carried him to the barn. As soon as they were out of sight I undressed and phased to my wolf form. **

**_'You guys need anything?' _****I asked the pack ****_'one of you have to tell Sam's mate that she needs to come here, and the rest of you follow me'_**** with that said I turned around and walked into the barn. I felt that one of them, the youngest I think, wanted to ask me a question. **

**I sighed; ****_'You can ask me your question you know, I won't bite'_**

**_'How did you know Sam was hurt? Names Seth' _****he asked**

**_'I had a dream, it always happens when someone related to me is in trouble, but only if I have met the person personally. Does that answer your questions, Seth?' _****I asked amused**

**_'Yup, thanks Alpha!'_**

**_'I'm an Alphess, not Alpha, and only if the Alpha has granted permission for the position, for now Jared is Alpha. Sorry pup' _****I said when I felt his disappointment.**

**He nodded his head and looked at Sam, sadness filled his eyes and I nuzzled him, if only to comfort him.**

**"Wolf?" my mom walked in, carrying bandages and blankets. "Can only you and Jared stay here, I won't be able to work on Sam with the whole pack here."**

**I nodded and the rest of the pack filed out, not without looking at Jared for conformation. I huffed and phased back, while pulling on my dress.**

**It was a while before we heard a commotion outside that Jared showed signs of living. He was just string at Sam with an emotionless look in his eyes. **

**"That must be Emily, Sam's imprint, I'll go and fetch her." He said while standing up.**

**Neither my mom nor I acknowledged him. He came back a few minutes later with Emily behind him. She was plain for a Native, but she had this motherly air about her.**

**"Emily, this is Rose-Zala, Sam's half-sister and her mom Sarah." Jared introduced. Emily didn't even see us, she ran to Sam and cried on his fur where she collapsed after she saw him.**

**"I think we should give them some time together, Jared do you think you could get the pack together? We have something to tell them. Maybe when Sam's awake and healthy?" she asked him**

**"No problem, just howl Rose, and we'll be here." He told me "And thanks, for Sam and everything you've done with the pack." He said while looking at me**

**I smiled "No problem, I just did what was needed, but now your pack needs you, as does your mate" I smirked when I looked at his shocked expression. "I can smell her on you" I laughed**

**"Thanks again!" he yelled as he and the pack ran off to carry on their patrols and be with their families.**

**Seth quickly ran back and jumped onto me, licking me 'till I was covered in slobber. **

**"Okay, okay, get off of me you overgrown puppy, I get it now go. Your sister is waiting" I chuckled while pushing him off. I nodded to the grey she-wolf and she nodded back. Guess she needed another female, I know I would! I walked back to the house and crashed onto the couch, glad that everyone was safe and sound.**


End file.
